After All We've Been Through
by Ellen Tee
Summary: I know he didn’t do it. No one will believe me. No matter what I say. Al would never do that to me... Not after all we had been through. I had come home to be with him. I was happy just see his face...
1. Open Up My Eager Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Open Up My Eager Eyes**

------------------------------------------------

_I know he didn't do it. Know one will believe me. No matter what I say. Al would never do that to me... Not after all we had been through. I had come home for him. And I was happy with him._

-------------------------------------------------

I walked down the road, gazing peacefully at the puffy, white, cumulus clouds. They floated by lazily. It was as if the summer heat made them slow. I was at peace, a soft expression on my face as I watched everything roll by.

I was in Resembool. It was my second year back from Germany, and I was sad to be separated from my new friends. But I had Al. My little brother, who I risked everything for, as did he for me.

The road I traveled became hilly, slopping up gently. It was lined with soft spring grass, which looked tempting to just lie down on. I pushed that away from my mind. I was going to home. Al and I had rebuilt our home, now that we weren't seeking the Philosopher's Stone anymore. We could finally settle down.

All of my friends were gathering to welcome me back formally. The house hadn't been finished until recently and Al had thought it was only suitable that I was welcomed back _home_; no where else.

Coming up the path, the house was in sight. The slope went back down and urged me forward. I saw a figure running towards me. I stopped and looked. He had a long tawny ponytail, wearing my old red coat and black pants, white gloves and black jacket, boots and his very own silver pocket-watch. It was Al. I waved and was dismayed that he didn't return the favor.

My brother finally reached me. He was trying to smile, but I could see he was upset, despite the act. I gave him a grin and put a strong hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Al?"

I heard a click and felt his arm move. The next thing I knew, Al had a loaded gun pointed at my chest. A tear ran down his cheek and his hand shook. My face was filled with shock and part amusement. I almost laughed. "Nice joke, Al. Come, let's go."

He shook his head 'no' and switched the safety off. All laughter passed away from me. I just couldn't believe, or I didn't want to believe, that Al had a gun pointed at me. He would _never _harm me. _Ever_. I heard him pull the trigger and I heard the gun go off, but I didn't feel anything. I was light-headed, but that's all.

I thought to myself, _So it was a joke. The gun was never loaded. I didn't even feel anything._

Al just stood there, a horrified look on his face. Tears streamed down it now. He hadn't moved his arm from where he'd 'fired' the gun.

"Come on, Al. Let's go home," I mumbled. "I'm fine."

I felt something warm and I looked down. My shirt was rapidly being consumed with blood. I touched it and examined it. _I couldn't be _my _blood. It _must _be Alphonse's._

I reached for him and croaked, "Al, where are you hurt? We can go and get you a bandage. Hurry, and we can go home, Al."

He backed away, trembling. Then, he threw the gun down and ran off the road, running up the grassy slopes and heading towards the surrounding forest. My hand followed him, reaching for him, willing for him to come back. I had to go and get help for him. He was hurt. I was sure.

The sun seemed to grow hotter and as I walked, I swaggered. I felt light-headed, as if I was floating away from Earth like a helium balloon. In front of our new house Winry, who was waiting for guests to arrive, saw me and waved. I felt too weak to wave back. Maybe I was too weak because I was so worried about Al. As I came closer, she cocked her head in concern, her long blonde ponytail swaying with her head.

I tried to shout to her, to say that Al was injured and had run off into the woods. But my voice wouldn't work. As I stumbled closer to Winry, she let out a shrill scream and ran to my side. She ran to my side and started crying out 'help!' as loudly as she could to anyone who would listen.

"Ed! Ed, please don't die. Please..." she sobbed to me.

I tried as hard as I could to tell her I was fine and that it was Al who was hurt. But the words wouldn't come out. I fell over and Winry screamed again. She rocked me in her lap and I could feel tears plopping onto my head. I tried one last time to tell Winry, but it was in vain. I was far too weak.

Things became distorted and fuzzy. My ears rang and popped and I felt like vomiting. I lost all feeling in my body. And closed my eyes. Everything became black.

_------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_I know he didn't do it. Know one will believe me. No matter what I say. Al would never do that to me..._ _Not after all we had been through. I had come home for him. And I was happy with him._

_I was so happy..._

---------------------------------------------------------

Please review. There is more to come.


	2. Broken Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Broken Smile**

-----------------------------------------------

I knew I was in the hospital. The same clean smell and crinkling of crisp white sheets. The aroma of freshly cut flowers. And the pain in my chest.

My eyes fluttered the open, slowly clearing my vision. Bright light streamed in through an adjacent window making pale my features. As I became fully conscious, I turned my head about to take in my surroundings. I was in a private room, green tiles and grey wallpaper coated the room. In a wooden chair a yard from my bed sat Winry. She was slumbering, her elbow on a nearby desk, propping her head up.

I tried calling to her, but I had lost my voice. After coughing a few times, I managed to croak, "Winry... Winry! Wake up."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me drowsily. Seeing I was awake, she picked herself up off of the desk and ran to me, embracing me. I winced from the flaring pain in my chest and Winry held my shoulders and looked at me with a concerned face. "I... I didn't just hurt you, did I?" she asked, near crying.

I shook my head. "Winry, I'm fine. We need to get Al, though. I think he's hurt."

Winry's gaze wavered for a second and then she burst into tears, squeezing me. She sobbed, "How could he, Edward..? How could he!"

"What do you mean, Winry? What's wrong?" I asked, becoming more worried every moment.

She looked away, turning towards the window. She shuddered, like she was going to throw-up. I tried to get out of bed to comfort her, but my chest throbbed and forced me to lie back down. Winry turned to face me again. Tears stained her cheeks.

I reached and grabbed her slender wrist. She grabbed back. I whispered to her, "What's wrong, Winry?"

She put her head down and mumbled, "Al shot you, Edward. He tried to kill you."

--------------------------------------------------

Please Review. More to come.


	3. Drenched in My Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Drenched in My Pain**

--------------------------------------

_It couldn't be true. Al would never hurt me. They're wrong..._

_---------------------------------------------- _

"Good to see you again, Edward," Roy Mustang murmured from the side of my hospital bed.

His black hair had long since grown out over his face and for the first time I saw his price for battling the homunculus, Pride. A large eye patch covered nearly half of his face. I didn't get to see what was underneath, but didn't care to.

I sat up a little so I could hold a conversation. "Good to see you too, Mustang."

Roy Mustang's face softened. He said in a gentle tone, "Now that you don't work for me, you can call me Roy."

I nodded my head in understanding. I could tell there was more he wanted to say, something more pressing, but he didn't want to get around to it. He talked to me about petty things, like the weather, the beautiful flowers that Winry had bought for me, his marriage to Riza Hawkeye, Elycia Hughes graduated grade school. But soon his list ran out and there was an awkward silence. So I broke it. "Roy, what did you really come here to ask me?"

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Our new parliament doesn't allow for imprisonment without trial by jury and a statement from the victim, if living."

I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I shouted angrily, "You want me to testify against my own brother? Al? He didn't do anything wrong!"

Roy sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't have to do anything in a hurry, Edward. We haven't found Alphonse yet. But if you know, tell us and we can try to help him."

"No!" I shouted, throwing myself out of the hospital bed. I clenched my jaw as I screamed from the burning pain in my chest. I stood and headed for the door.

"Ed! What are you doing? You're hurt! Where are you going?" Roy called after me, exasperated.

"To find Al before you!" I yelled back. Then I pushed the double-doors to my room open and stumbled out into the hall.

------------------------------------------------

_It couldn't be true. Al would never hurt me. They're wrong..._

-------------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.


	4. Lonely Road

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Lonely Road**

----------------------------------------------------

I had left the hospital's front desk a message to deliver to Winry when she came to visit me next. It explained that I had taken a recovery vacation in the south. Winry probably wouldn't believe a word of it, but at least she wouldn't worry that I'd gone off to my doom.

Setting out through the lush hills of Resembool was something that I would have normally enjoyed. But with Al missing and a wound in my chest, the trek was quite the opposite of enjoyable. I was in agony most of the time, having to stop constantly and breath hard, my chest burning with an ardent pain.

It would be best to stay off the roads, in case Winry was looking for me. She would stay along the paths, thinking that in my condition, I wouldn't be able to go cross-country. Which was precisely why I was.

After about twenty minutes, my bandage was completely soaked with blood and it was beginning to stink. I had no spare. I hadn't any food, water, bandages. I could try to use alchemy to get me those things.

Clapping my hands, I placed them on the dirty wrapping and renewed it. I sighed out of relief that I remembered alchemy. It was the first time I had done t since my return. I had enough money in my bank account that I didn't need a job. So I had no use for alchemy.

I continued on in the blazing heat. A cicada hummed ahead and I knew I was nearing the woods, the place Al had taken off to. I sat down to rest, feeling light-headed from all of the blood-loss. I transmuted some of the grass into bread and scarfed it down, but remained parched. The river was nearby, so my thirst would soon be quenched.

I lay back in the grass, gazing at the perfect blue sky. It was so beautiful. Everything was so beautiful. How could my labor not be so beautiful? Using my hands as a pillow, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes for a nap. Just a quick one...

Waking, I noticed that the sun had already set, and millions of stars dotted the sky. My ears were bombarded with the loud sound of thousands of cricket chirps. The warm summer air had cooled quite a bit and I felt good enough to walk again. I got up and brushed all of the grass from my pants and kept walking towards the forest.

I reached the borderlines of the woods just as the sky became black. The trees blocked all of the twinkling stars and dampened my spirit. I felt alone. Deciding I could go no further without light, I lay down to sleep. I kept hearing some branch snap or an owl hoot and it kept me from sleeping. The forest was eerie at night, a very lonely place.

-----------------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.

All titles are song lyrics, if you haven't figured that out.


	5. I Will Be With You Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I have been getting complaints about the story size! However, I shall maintain a 500 words per chapter quota. If I wanted to, this could all be combined and turned into a oneshot. But I'm too smart for that because I know onesots get less attention. O no! I wrote an author's note! -faints-

**I Will Be With You Again**

-----------------------------------------

I strained to listen over the sound of the babbling creek. I thought I could make out a bird on a nearby tree. My stomach growled. I had sustained myself with grass loaf and alchemy purified water for two days, so any form of meat would have been good at that point.

Creeping around tree trunks with stealth, I spotted a fat robin squatting on a branch, calling out. It didn't seem to notice as a picked up a stone and aimed carefully for its full chest. I chucked the stone and it missed by a few feet. Startled, the bird flew off and I lost my chance at protein.

I sat down on a rotted tree and sighed. Al was no where to be found. What if Mustang had already gotten to him? The possibility of my poor, innocent brother being sent to trial sickened me. I stood with new determination and began again my search with vigor. I was going to be with Alphonse again. I just knew it.

I changed my automail arm into a blade and wielded it like a machete. I sliced furiously at the vexing vegetation that made my burden harder to bear. Keeping the stream in sight as a marker, I proceeded with alertness for any sign of my little brother.

I heard a low growl and turned just in time to see a large dog jump and pin me, trying to snap at my face. Frightened, I jabbed at the dog. It leapt away, spry as a cat and watched me like a circling shark. It was a large bloodhound, and would have had a goofy appearance, had it not attacked me. Its ears were too long and eyes were blood shot like a drunken man's. His lips hung an inch lower than where his jaw ended. But his legs were powerful and his teeth were bared, exposing a row of white fangs.

"Down, boy!" an agitated voice called.

I turned and saw a squat man jogging up the to where we were with a red face. When he reached us, he doubled over and had a coughing fit from the exertion. The dog had sat down obediently and had stopped growling. The man regained his composure.

"Hi. I'm Phil Dunmohr. I'm sorry if ole' Smokey was a problem for ya, He's been leading me around these woods all day on the trail and I'm beginning to wonder if he smells anything at all," the man wheezed.

I looked him over. "Mind if I ask who or what you're tracking?"

"The fancy military men said I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. They said they would've sent one of their own, but their canine units is for combat, not tracking. Besides, they said, I probably know best about these here woods. And I said, "Yes sir!"

"Was the military man's name Roy Mustang?" I asked.

Phil Dunmohr thought on it. Scratching his bald head, he grumbled, "Something like that. I gotta go, before Smokey wonders off without me!"

I noticed the dog had risen and had begun to sniff around. I considered following the man and his dog, but thought better of it as the dog's trail led him to a squirrel instead of Al. Phil started chasing after his high-strung dog and I was left alone again.

_Now Mustang's got blood-hounds after Al. I had better hurry and find him._

Crossing the stream to search the other half of the forest, I nearly ran into a large bear. It was sitting in the river cooling itself, wallowing lazily like a pig. It didn't even notice me. I made sure to stay clear of it and be more alert next time.

Drying myself with alchemy, I continued, enjoying the serenity of nature, listening to the brook and the sounds of the summer cicadas. Feeling hot, but being refreshed by the breeze. Tasting the fresh berries on a mulberry tree. Smelling the aroma of wild flowers. Seeing the beauty of it all. It almost took m mind off of Al. But when I heard a dog, presumably Smokey, bay, I quickly forgot my happiness and searched madly.

Looking up at the sky, I noticed something I hadn't before. A thin line of smoke came from about a mile away, by my judging. Smoke meant people. I sprinted in that direction, ignoring the pounding of my heart and the pain from my chest. Coming to a small clearing, I spied Al, carefully tending a fire. It looked as though he was controlling the smoke by using birch bark. I supposed he didn't want to be found. I wondered why.

Stepping out into the clearing, Alphonse looked up with terror and seeing me, he grew pale. He stuttered, "I-I thought you were dead! I... I... killed you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked truly confused.

"Stay back!" he nearly screamed.

I cocked my head. "Al, everyone's trying to tell me you shot me. They're lying, aren't they. Come back with me and you can tell them, prove that I'm right."

Al shook his head. "I _did _shoot you, Ed. They aren't lying."

It looked like Al smirked as he let it sink in.

-------------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.


	6. Won't Get To See the Tears I Cry

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Some things are revealed this chapter. I think i deserve extra reviews for being good and revealing things! -shudders- i wrote an authors note!

**Won't Get to See the Tears I Cry**

-------------------------------------------

I charged at Al, screaming. I jabbed him in the stomach, skewering him like butter. He coughed and sputtered, his eyes bugging out of his head. Grabbing him by his short hair, I pulled him to his feet and spat in his face, "Where's Al!"

The pathetic form cowered, spitting up blood. He cried, "I am Al!"

His clothes were stained with blood now and he looked at me with a pleading face. "Edward... how could... you..." And then he fell over, limp.

"Quit the act!" I shouted, kicking the body. "I know you're not Al."

The body didn't move. I kicked it again. Nothing. Bending down, I came closer to examine him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, wiping blood off his lip which he had just coughed up. His eyes were full of laughter and he looked at me aristocratically. Like he was better.

"Come on, Edward. You know who's the better fighter," he taunted.

"You're not Al."

"Is that so?"

"First of all, Al would have used alchemy to contain that smoke. Second of all, Al always calls me 'brother,' never Edward, at least not twice in a row. Third, that blow I dealt you would've killed a human. And last, Al would _never _hurt me!" I shouted.

Al changed before my eyes and revealed the homunculus Envy. His amethyst eyes looked at mine with mock laughter. Putting his hands on his hips, he asked playfully, "Come on, shrimp. Was I really that bad?"

I fumed. Taking an enraged swing at the artificial human and missing, I left myself open for attack. Envy seized the chance and slammed his knee into my side, sending me flying into a tree. I shook my head, clearing away the stars. Coming at him again, I swung my right arm just over his head as he ducked. He rose and punched me like a fist fighter. Blood sprayed from my mouth and I felt a few teeth come loose.

I backed away, trying a new tactic. I changed my automail back into an arm. Then, I created giant wooden fists aimed for Envy. The problem was that it took so long that when I finally got the transmutation done, Envy was safely perched on a tree above me, waving his hand innocently.

Envy sailed off of the tree and landed right in front of me. He began punching and kneeing me from so many different places, that when I went to block one area, he came from another. His blows were quick and sharp and I'm sure he had already snapped one of my ribs.

The homunculus was gaining ground, backing me up further and further. I felt my back hit a tree and cursed the tight fighting space. I ducked a knock out head blow and rolled to my right, regaining a bit of ground. Envy just came at me again, however. He seemed to be enjoying making light work of me.

An idea struck my head. I changed my arm back into a blade and began hacking at a fairly large pine. Using the tree as cover as Envy attacked, I whittled the pine down at its trunk. When I was done I lead Envy to a perfect location. Throwing myself at him, I sliced his arm and he howled in rage. Using the opportunity, I changed my arm back and transmuted stone binds on him. He thrashed and began to break them. I had just enough time to race back to my tree and shove it over as Envy broke free.

As the tree fell, I shouted triumphantly, "Timber!"

I saw Envy's form get squished under the weight. Red oozed out from under the tree, but I didn't believe it to be blood. It looked more like red water. Carefully walking around the mess, I found a large rock to seat myself on.

Al still hadn't been found. But all I knew was that everyone had been wrong. Al hadn't tried to kill me.

----------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.

I have no idea where the plot is going. That Envy thing even shocked me.


	7. Can't Go Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Can't Go Home**

--------------------------------------

About a mile off I heard Smokey the blood hound bay. I hoped that he hadn't found Alphonse. The dog might tear my little brother apart. Then I grinned. Al could easily take on that pup.

Heading off towards the baying, I jogged along a deer trail to save my skin from a complete beating. The branches and thorns of the forest had ripped my flesh arm up and I was worried of poison. Brushing away my petty worries, I veered off of the deer trail to keep up with the howling. The dog was moving, fast. I now had to sprint just to keep the sound in my ear.

I considered augmenting my automail into a lighter metal to make it easier to carry. I decided against it, just in case more surprise homunculi lay waiting. Envy had taken me unawares. I had seen him die on the other side of the gate, and had killed some of the other homunculi personally. So, to see him alive and well shocked and scared me.

The dog moved slower now and I could tell that I was gaining on him. I began to see dog prints followed by clumsy bot prints. Not needing to listen to the annoying bark anymore, I chose to concentrate on the chirping birds. It made my task less disheartening.

I had made good time. Up ahead, I thought I could make out tiny dog and human shapes. But the forest was dense, so I was cautious. Envy had really startled me...

Now I could definitely make out Phil Dunmohr, the tracker, and his blood hound, Smokey. The man was hastily shoving a cigarette into his mouth and reaching a lighter while darting after the high-strung hound. He wasn't very successful; he dropped his lighter and when he bent over to pick it up, the cigarette popped out of his mouth. He grumbled and picked both up, replacing the cigarette into his mouth and clicked the lighter. Lighting the cigarette, he returned the lighter in his breast pocked and cursed when he looked up and saw his dog had not stopped and waited for him.

All the while, I hid behind a tree, spying on him. I didn't want him to stop tracking Al; it was my only chance to find him. Waiting until Dunmohr had continued after his dog, I carried on following him, only to have something grab my right ankle. I tried to spin, but tripped instead and landed hard on my side.

Pain shot through my broken rib as I hit the ground. I turned frantically to see what had grabbed me to see Al, thin, bruised, with cuts all over. He whimpered, "Brother... it hurts..."

He released my ankle and I faced him, wrapping my arms protectively around him. He shivered and I felt his body was cold as ice. I rocked him back and forth like a baby, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Al managed a soft smile up at me. I smiled back. Then I noticed something. An odd shaped scar on his ankle. Looking closer, I realized that it wan an orobourus tattoo. Homunculus.

I changed my arm into a blade and held it to the homunculus's neck. He looked up at me with amusement. I growled, "You will die this time, Envy. I don't know how you survived that tree, but I'm sure being decapitated will kill you."

The Al-like Envy cocked his head. "Brother? Are... are you going to kill me? But... why?"

The homunculus was exactly like Al. His acting, his form. I hesitated, my blade shaking. Images of Al and I together passed before my mind. A tear fell off of my cheek.

"Too bad, Chibi. Lost your chance," the Al-like Envy scoffed.

I felt a sharp prick in my side and saw that Envy had stabbed my with a syringe. He administered it; I was in too much shock to feel the pain, much less stop Envy. He pulled the syringe back out and I felt my body get cold and numb. My vision became fuzzy and my arms became weak. I lowered them. Just before I lost consciousness, Envy changed to his normal form and whispered into my ear, "So close, Chibi, yet so far."

--------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.

Thank-you for all of the reviews! I do appreciate it! -


	8. I Feel So Alone Today

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**I Feel So Alone Today**

-------------------------------------------

Drip... drip... drip... drip... drip...

Cold hard ground...

Drip... drip... drip... drip... drip...

Rats scurrying around...

Drip... drip... drip... drip... drip...

The smell of decay...

Drip... drip... drip... drip... drip...

I woke up, my vision blurry and my head groggy. I could tell I was underground, just by all of the things I heard and smelt and felt. My joints were cold and achy and my stomach complained about the lack of food. Vermin nibbled at me, but I was too weak to care. How long had I been there..? How long would I be there..?

I could hear foot-steps. They seemed distant, but I knew I had been drugged and it was probably a side-effect. Rolling onto my stomach, I tried to push myself up, but instead was rewarded with a fit of cramps. Quickly, I rolled into a ball, waiting for the pain to pass. After it did, I tried to stand again, and this time I was able to.

A dizzy spell passed over me, and I stumbled. I caught myself in time and stood up again, stretching my back. It appeared as though I were in an underground cavern, locked in a cell. The walls were all stone and mud, some places upheld with wooden support beams. The cell I was in housed a few crates and barrels.

The foot-steps came closer. I saw Envy pass by my cell and pause to gaze at me. He made a happily surprised clucking noise, seeing that I was conscious. He beamed and announced, "Chibi! You're awake! I was wondering if I had over-dosed you. But I see that you are just a hard-core sleeper! Lucky you, pipsqueak."

I tried to clap my hands together, but then realized: my automail had been taken off. Envy laughed to himself and explained in a singsong voice, "Oh Chibi! I couldn't have you escaping, now could I? I've waited too damn long for this!"

"For what!" I growled.

"To become human!" he snapped, as though it were obvious.

Perplexed, and caught unawares, I shouted back, "You never wanted that before!"

Envy played with his hair, completely ignoring my suggested query. He began walking away absently, mumbling to himself so that I couldn't hear. He passed out of the cell's range of view and I was left alone again. Growling, I stamped around in a rage, smashing the barrels and boxes. I had no idea where I was and Envy was planning on having me do a human transmutation on him. No way!

Eyeing a piece of shrapnel among the barrels, I considered suicide. Death would be sweeter than helper that freak. I bent over and picked it up, cutting my fingers accidently in the process. Sharp enough to slit my wrists.

But then I thought of Al. I didn't know if he was hurt or not and the military was searching for him. Al was in trouble and it was my job as the older brother to protect him from any dangers. Disgusted with myself, I threw the shrapnel down. I could wait for death until Al was safe again. Though I did not intend on my death being suicide.

Pacing the prison cell, I scoured it for food and water. I had heard dripping and assumed that meant that there was a nearby source of water. Futilely, I attempted to draw a transmutation circle to draw the water, but the stone floor would not be carved.

Then I realized with a start that the shrapnel would probably be able to make an indent in the stone. I quickly picked it up and pressed it as hard as I could into the stone. Lifting it, I saw that the shrapnel had scratched the stone. I lifted my hand in triumph and quickly proceeded to draw a transmutation circle. In no time, I had a clear water to drink.

A plan promptly formed in my head. I would regain my strength and then break out. My next objective would be to search for Alphonse. This would be a grim duty. Either Envy had him locked up in a cell like me, or he had killed him already.

A salty tear streamed down my cheek. I reached up with my right hand to wipe the tear away, and then remembered that Envy had removed it. I crawled over to the corner of my cell and held my knees, crying silently. So pathetic. I was so pathetic. I had let them get Al. I had taken our safety for granted and let my guard down. And here was my punishment.

Brushing away a strand of loose hair, I collected myself and stood. Al was alive and I was going to find him. I drank the water that I had found, calming my nerves by telling myself that Al was alive._ Al was alive. Al _is_ alive._

--------------------------------------------------

More to come. Please review.


	9. More Than You Bargained For

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Um, hi. (Oh no! _Another _author's note?) I looked up metals to the best of my knowledge to find a malleable one, so if I'm way off track, don't pick a fight, okay? I tried.

**More Than You Bargained For**

------------------------------------------------

My transmutation circles had all been drawn to perfection. I had also transmuted a water sack, in case it took me longer than expected to escape. I had no idea of what to prepare for. I could be minutes from an exit, or miles. It all depended on how desperate Envy was to hold me hostage. He was probably anticipating an escape attempt, so I had to keep my wits about me.

What most perplexed me, though, was the fact he hadn't forced me to do the human transmutation on him yet. I was waiting for him to drag me off into some large room devoted to alchemy to preform the taboo, but it was as though he was holding off until the opportune moment. What could be more opportune than me in a cell and in a weakened state?

There was no obvious answer to that question, so I just hoped for the best, and prepared for the worst. My past experiences with Envy hadn't been all too pleasant. He had plagued my brother and me for years, brutally trying to get me to transmute the philosopher's stone. Not only that, but he had also killed me. I was only alive compliments of Al's quick actions and decisive sacrifices. Sacrifices meaning using himself to bring me back.

I collected my thoughts and finished my preparations. I had alchemized the piece of shrapnel into a rough arm, and had attached it just to the nerves. It was crude, unable to do complicated things like tying knots, but it would allow me to use alchemy by just clapping my hands, using the flow of power between them, and doing the computation in my head; the alternative being drawing a transmutation circle, which contains the computation. The quicker, clapping my hands, was by far the easier.

So far, Envy had passed my prison cell five times a day every day. I couldn't tell how far apart the intervals were because I had lost my state alchemist pocket watch on my journey to the other side of the gate. I had never had reason to get a new one. Even so, I could approximate that each check was at least two hours apart. Using that and judging which way Envy went each time, I could discern where everything was: when he brought me food in the morning, he came from the left, which either meant that's where he slept or that is where the food is kept. The second visit was also from the left. He always had a weapon on him at that time, so I could assume that the armory was on the left. The third visit, he brought me new bandages (when he took my automail arm off, he made sure to take the base off as well) and he came from the right, so any medical supplies would come from the right passageway. That would also be the place where the supplies for a human transmutation would be. The list went on and on, and soon I felt, that even though I had never been out of my cell, I could navigate my way anywhere. But Envy never gave a hint as to where the exit was. I would have to find it myself.

The morning of the fifth day arrived. The day I was to escape. Truthfully, I had no idea if it was morning or evening, (or even the fifth day that matter) but I had to assign each moment a certain time of day so as to not confuse myself. I was strengthened from my recuperation. Sitting around eating and drinking had done me good, versus my furious search for Al. My wound was healed, but had a scar. I could live with that.

Upon waking, I realized that Envy had already visited me once, seeing the meager portion of bread sitting on a wooden plate. I would have to wait until after the second visit for my break.

I scarfed the weevil infested bread, not caring to sanitize it with alchemy. I could have cared less about the crunching of bugs between my teeth. There were more important things going on and I had to be ready at any moment.

I sat and waited, patiently, alertly. My eyes constantly scanned for the trim figure of the male Sin. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he came strolling past my cell. He paused to look at me. I always hid my new arm behind me at this time, but I'm not sure if he didn't see it. Maybe he just ignored it. This was all too easy.

Envy shrugged his shoulders and walked away, whistling. I saw a dagger hidden in his ankle wrapping and a handgun around his waist. It was definitely the second visit. As soon as the Sin had passed out of view, I waited ten minutes more, and then transmuted the iron bars that separated me and the hallway into molybdenum, a weak element. From that point, I just pulled hard on one bar, bent it, and stepped out of the prison.

Though, in reality I hadn't gotten any closer to escape, taking that one step outside of my dirt cell made me feel empowered again, like I did when I was flashing about my state alchemist pocket watch years ago. I yearned to touch its cold silver surface and feel the ridges of the dragon embedded into it; to feel it resting in my pant pocket and feel it jerk on its weak chain when I jumped about; to open it and remember: there's no turning back, ever.

I clenched my hands and pushed away my more blissful memories. It pained me to shove them into the back of my mind, but I didn't want to be distracted with such petty things if I was to run into Envy. I had no intention of doing so, but the Sin could be lurking anywhere in the depths of his cavern.

Keeping that in mind kept me alert as a headed towards the armory. It was my first destination among many. If I somehow stumbled upon the exit, however, my plans would easily be varied. It took all of two minutes to reach an old wooden door. It hadn't been sanded down and knots from the once-tree turned hideous door protruded out in awkward ways. It was far from craftsmanship.

It encouraged me when I saw a brass doorknob, which had been discolored from use. I grasped it confidently and pulled. It didn't budge. What trickery was this? Was it alchemized shut? I tried pulling again. The same result. I was about to kick the door down, a noisy but sure option. Then I realized the obvious. I grasped the knob again and pushed. The door swung open so easily it felt as though it was mocking me. Perhaps I had gone insane.

_Focus!_ I screamed to myself._ Danger is nearby and Al is either in the military's clutches and on trial for attempted murder or in Envy's clasp, in which case, most likely dead. Or he could be far away, safe and in hiding... I could go and find him and- Focus!_

My mind wandered more than it had ever before. My thoughts were fleeting and sporadic, having nothing to do with what I was trying to accomplish. I hadn't had anything besides bread for the past few days and perhaps it was affecting my concentration.

Soothingly, I rubbed my temples, which was worth a pat on the back because of the automail. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, I finished entering the room and silently shut the ancient door behind me to not arouse suspicion. Only now did I see how many weapons were in this room. And it left me with my mouth hanging agape.

Rifles lined the wall, taking up the majority of the fourth row of shelves that lined the walls. A large bin squatted in front of the shelves and upon investigation, I found it chock-full of fragmentation grenades. My eyes bulged. Even the _military _couldn't afford all of those! I backed away, afraid one might go off unprovoked. I backed right into another row of shelves and turned to find it crowded with the new rave of the military: rocket launchers. Above, the rockets were snugly napping in thick wool compartments attached to the wall. I spun around the room gawking in disbelief. I noticed pistols, sniper rifles, shot guns, knives, throwing knives, daggers, cans containing noxious gases, poisonous gases, lethal gases, and laughing gases, complete with masks for the assailant. I also saw a brand new fire alarm near the door. I thought this was kind of funny because a) Envy was the only one down here; who was there to alarm? and b) if a fire was lit in here, there would be no time for the alarm to be triggered. Half of the tunnel would be blown up.

All I could do was gape in amazement and partly, horror. If Envy unleashed this on the world, even the military would be helpless. Except for the state alchemists. They could probably unleash power enough to match and disable all of these mechanisms.

An idea formed in my head and I eagerly checked around for a fuse. If I could blow this up at a safe distance away, after checking for Al, of course, I would eliminate a gigantic threat to mankind.

To little surprise, I found a fuse long enough to give me time to escape. I wouldn't light it right away, however. The plan was to raid Envy's little bunker, find Al, if he was here, and leave blowing it to smithereens. Easy enough.

I had rolled out the fuse and lead it back to a rocket, which would set off the others. Standing, I looked at my work pleased. Envy was in for a _little _surprise.

On my way out, I grabbed a pistol. My knowledge in gunmanship was less than experienced. I knew how to click off the safety fire, and click the safety back on. That about did it. So, without the cognition of how to reload, taking spare rounds would have been pointless. I was a little more skilled at the blade, and to my liking, I found a short sword, just in case I needed stealth. A transmutation to my arm would have created noise and light andwould have alerted the enemy to my presence. I wanted my freedom to not be noticed until Envy was being blown apart by the force of thousands of explosions.

After all the time I had spent in the armory, I felt rushed. Envy would be checking on me soon. But I still had another stop _plus _I had to search for Al. And if possible, _kaboom_! But that was at the end.

I shook my head. My thoughts were becoming so sporadic that I had nearly forgotten that Envy was lurking around here somewhere. The usual awareness in my spirit was dampened, and I felt the darkness of the cave finally closing in on me. The artificial lights were little comfort to me. I longed to feel the sun against my face, the wind in my hair, to hear Alphonse laughing just because he was happy to be alive...

I nearly cried. I came so close. But not quite. I shuddered and choked instead. No more pain, no more tears, no more sadness. Alphonse would not have liked it. This world would be bright again. Without Envy, antagonizing us, attacking us, and forcing us roughly about like rag dolls. Alphonse would never slip from my reach again.

Determination gripped me like the sadness had before. Only this feeling put power in each of my steps instead of draining it. I would find Al.

I stepped away from the armory and pulled along the fuse a good deal. When I felt that I had enough time, I dropped the coils and cut it at the appropriate length. The rough tread dropped to the ground and I tossed the extra aside nonchalantly. It was all set up.

Using the knowledge Envy unwittingly gave me, I retraced me steps to my dirt cell and made my way down the other passage. Blankets and medical supplies were kept somewhere down this direction. Even though my old bullet wound was mostly healed, I still feared infection. Somewhere down this passage, I could get disinfectant.

It took me three minutes of a fast-paced creep to reach another ancient wooden door, same as the last. The knob didn't trick me this time, as I pushed the door open. Looking about, I scowled to find Envy's bedroom. The room was floored with shiny gray tile and the wall was paneled with a rich cherry wood. A plush bed rested in the corner, complete with purple satin sheets and black pillows. A cherry wood bed stand squatted by the bed, complimenting the paneling. A large Ishbalan rug covered half of the floor; it was woven with rich colors like royal purple, a deep red, and forest green. It was a luxurious in comparison to the rest of the underground tunnels. But what freaked me out was the fact that most of the wall space was covered with newspaper pictures of me, drawings of me, intercepted mail, and photographs, all of them had my face circled in red. Had Envy been stalking me? A took a closer look at a familiar photograph. How did Envy get this? We gave it... to... Al... How long had Alphonse really been missing? Had Envy been posing as Al ever since I returned? I had been wondering how Alphonse had brought me back without sacrificing himself. But now I thought I knew.

Al had sacrificed himself. Al was dead. When I woke up, Al had already been gone. The grinning, teary face that I remembered so fondly had been Envy, pretending to be Al. Alphonse was dead.

A fire burned within me and I felt hot tears splash down my face. My throat began to close up and I gasped for breath, trying to suppress screaming in pain and sadness. Hatred burned inside of me and I felt like destroying everything. I just wanted to kill, destroy, deconstruct. I clenched my fists until they bled. But as quickly as the anger came, it left. I bent down onto my haunches and shuddered as I rocked myself back and forth, choking as fiery rivulets of water dripped form my chin onto the tile. I never wanted to move. I just wanted to stay like that forever and rot away. Al was gone... I was all alone... I wanted to die.

Then a thought struck me like a slap on the face. I had sacrificed myself for Alphonse and had been sent to the other side of the gate, alive and well. Could Al be..?

"Yes," I whispered to myself quietly. "Yes," I said a little louder. "Yes, yes, yes!" I cried hysterically. "Alphonse is alive!"

A passion I had only felt the day I had been separated from Al by the gate possessed me. It controlled me and made me calmly walk out of Envy's bedroom with an air of confidence. I grasped the gun I had stolen from Envy's armory and flicked the safety off, and began a blunt search for an artifact of the Sin's life. His only weakness; the way I was going to destroy him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.

How do you like that for a longer chapter! -beams-

Please REVIEW? Please..?


	10. Carry Me Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

At least thirty people have read thus far. Only six of them review. To those six, this does not apply.

FOR SHAME THAT YOU DO NOT REVIEW! LAZY REVIEW SLACKERS!

-cough-

**Carry Me Home**

-------------------------------------

The dark confines of the underground tunnels had taken a toll on me. My shoulders sagged, the automail one extra from the added weight. I hobbled along, dragging my left leg further behind than ever before. I knew that I was lucky, however. It was a wonder Envy hadn't found me, or even that he wasn't alerted to my escape. Perhaps he had left his dirt haven? Not likely.

But I pushed forward, hoping, praying to the god I didn't believe in, that there was an artifact of the human Envy once was. A piece of jewelry, clothing, remains. Odds were against me. Envy had died hundreds of years ago, as far as I knew. And the only logical thing would be nonperishable.

From my cell, I had only seen the corridor go left and right. I had had no idea how vast the tunnels really were. Only now that I stumbled through the hazy light did I appreciate the effort put into the construction. It was definitely man-made; the wooden supports that prevented cave-ins made me think of the Youswell mines.

I had thought about escape several times; it would be relatively easy. Alchemize a tunnel heading up towards the surface and I would eventually feel the warm sun on my face again. But I knew no matter how far, hard, and long I ran, Envy would follow me. It had to end.

Lifting my eyes from my down-headed walk, I caught sight of yet another of the tunnel's wooden doors. Brushing a cobweb out of the way, I grasped and turned the knob, making sure to push instead of pull, and entered the room, too exhausted to use caution.

Most of the room was laced with thick spider web and dust. I coughed a little and tried waving the choking feeling away, only to cause more particles to fill the air.

Relaxing, I let the dust settle so I could look around. It seemed the room was for storing ancient treasures. Glancing about, I felt as though I had stepped into an antique store, run by an old lady too old and bent over to dust.

My hopes soared. If Envy still had a remnant of his past life, this would be the place of its resting. Eagerly, I pulled items off of shelves, examined them, and placed them on the ground. My search became furious, and soon I was tearing lids off of boxes and ripping out tissue that packed it. I came across hair ribbons, glass figures, odd coins, vases and pots, a hammer, a state alchemist pocket watch, photos, precious stones and gems, a deck of playing cards, and a letter marked with the Fuhrer's seal. All of the items were random, with seemingly no purpose, as though they had been put away by a pack rat. But they were all placed with such care that I believed that these oddities had more value to Envy than the face value they had to me.

Grabbing the pocket watch, a hair ribbon, a coin, and an emerald, I decided that was all I could carry without clanking like a vendor pushing a cart of wares. I then made my exit, valuables balancing in my hand. If any of these items were connected to Envy's age old history, I had finally found my _half-brother's_ weakness. It felt weird when the word 'half-brother' formed in my mind and I quickly corrected it by thinking 'homunculus.' Nodding my satisfaction, I reentered the dim tunnel and placed the oddments into my right pant pocket. To finish the transaction, I drew the sword I had stolen from the death-trap armory. I smirked and glared down the tunnel path.

All plan, sense, reason, logic, and anything in me vanished when I saw the faint, but unmistakable, shadow of the shape-shifter Envy, striding towards the bend in the hall. I stood dumb when I should have been preparing to attack. But it was so unexpected, so... alarming after my good fortune, that I couldn't believe that he was actually down in the tunnel. And, in that state of mind, I stood like a rabbit at gun point, waiting for the arrival of my mortal enemy.

-----------------------------------------------------

More to come. Please review.

Hey, all joking aside, please review. It makes me very happy.


	11. I'll Stay With You

**I'll Stay With You**

------------------------------

A flash of surprise crossed his face, which was quickly gathered up and turned into a contemplating smirk. That smirk. It was vile, filthy to look at. Yet I felt compelled to gape at it. That smirk. Envy's smirk.

He held me like that for a few second before breaking the silence by announcing in his suave voice, "Out of your cell, Chibi? And two arms, no less? I suppose I don't give you enough credit."

My blood boiled as I watched him, unmoving. In one swift motion, I could bring out my collected odds and ends and rather easily force them upon my capture. But I stood there, my body rigid and my mind blank.

"Nothing to say, Chibi?" he goaded.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of pathetic cowering or an uncontrolled outburst. Instead I waited for him to lose his cool, his concentration. A plan formulated in my mind. Once he was unnerved, getting him to slip up would only be a matter of time. But once he was paralyzed, I would have all the time in the world to figure out how to deconstruct him.

I cleared my throat to speak, sounding scratchy from the lack of use. "Guess what, Envy? My father hugged before he left for the Other Side and told me how much he loved me and told me why he abandoned you! He detests you! Even as a baby, he thought you were the most disgusting being ever! You made him sick to his stomach! You are a _thing_!"

A vein popped at Envy's neck. His face grew beet red and contorted into an ugly shape. Just a little more.

"You were an accident. No, not an accident. An error. A mistake! Nobody loved you, you were hideous and-."

"Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up! I can't take it!" His violet eyes flashed.

I grew confident. My face was now in smirk, whilst Envy was snarling like a defensive animal. I came to the breaking point after a few more insults and now came the choice. Fight or flight. I had never known Envy to flee from a fight, so when he lunged at me, I was expecting it and took a step backwards, avoiding the attack. His assaults were sluggish and I got out of the way with no problem. After a matter of five minutes, I had my items out, and one by one, I tried throwing them at Envy as he desperately dived at me. The hair ribbon: no. The emerald: no. The coin: no. I tossed the pocket watch at Envy and he froze, as if he had been slapped by an indignant lady. As it clattered to the floor, Envy shook his head angrily and glared at me.

"It's over, _brother_," I said sourly.

"I guess so," he submitted. "But tell me... where is Hohenheim? So that if in another lifetime..?"

I spat disgustedly. "You, a creation of alchemy should know that when we die we become energy for alchemy, not reincarnations. So, truthfully, you never could-."

"Think fast, Chibi!"

I had gotten so wrapped up in my discussion that I had forgotten that it was the Sin I was talking to. As I had blabbed on, Envy had prepared for another onslaught.

Narrowly, I ducked a rough hewn stick that he had thrown at me. This, however, gave him the opportunity to grab his gun, which he pointed at my face. I stared down the barrel and looked at death not for the first time. My eyes widened and, as if in slow-motion, I watched as Envy tugged the trigger of the weapon. I heard a muffled shout, the sound of the gun, and blacked out.

Upon awakening, I thought that I was surely dead. But as I opened my eyes and stared at the florescent light fixtures swaying above me, I realized that somehow, I had pulled through.

Sitting up, I saw Envy sprawled on the ground, feebly scratching at his own head, as if to try and make unheard voices go away. I also saw another figure, standing over Envy with a cruel demeanor. I could make out two glinting automail arms on him. The cold steel reflected into his eyes as they flashed angrily. The hair was tied in a ponytail in a harsh matter, his face squarely framed. At first I only thought of why Envy was cowering, but then realized that I shouldn't worry about why, but who. I glared at the figure and he turned to face me. To my utter surprise, I found this icy man to be my own brother.

Instantly, the ice from his eyes melted away, revealing a soft spot that was undetectable moments earlier. A smile graced his lips, that once I would have held dear. But now, I questioned it. Al... would never have such a cruel look about him. But there was no other explanation.

My trust was harder to gain than ever before. And this... this person willed me to believe something after all the lies that had been told? What truths could I hold as true? What lies could actually be called deceit? Could trust be put in anything other than myself? What about myself? Could even I be trusted?

This... stranger offered me a hand up. This strange man with a frosty glance. This strange man whom was dead and gone.

I grasped his hand and the instant I was on my feet, grabbed his arm and held it behind his back. I heard the crack that signified that I had disarmed his automail. He turned his head calmly and laughed a little. I was left dumbfounded by this and dropped his arm, which hung useless. He put his other arm around my back and said, "Alert as ever, Brother."

I struggled away from his grasp. He seemed hurt.

"Brother... you're not happy to see me?"

"Who... Who are you?" I demanded. "How do I know..."

Al laughed a little again. "Brother, let's get out of here first. Then we talk."

"No!" I quickly transmuted my arm into a blade and pointed it at Al.

"Answers now!"

Al shrugged a shoulder in defeat. "Very well. What is it you want to know?"

"You've changed. You're different. Cold."

"Times are hard on _everyone_, Brother. Not just you." His eyes flashed, then returned to normal.

"And you arms..."

"A freak accident. An ax fell from-"

"Liar!" I interrupted. "Those scars are jagged, indicating that whatever disposed of your arms off did it by ripping, not cutting. Also, I noticed that you did alchemy without circle, right before I blacked out. You've seen the Gate. And it's taken its toll, hasn't it?"

A rather irritated look washed over his face. That soft face that I had once held so dear. The soft skin, bright eyes, the full lips, the downy hair, all which I had hoarded, treasured so dearly that I had given up my body and my soul and my blood to revive him. Now I stared at a foreign face which regarded me as only slightly higher than the ground which he walked upon.

"Truthfully, Edward, I hoped this could pass with you at least trying to be ignorant for your own safety's sake. This may be too much for your being to take because you so thoroughly sought for the truth. I suppose it would eventually come to this. In fact, I knew so. Since you've come thus far, I will explain exactly what I intend to accomplish.

"When you brought my through the Gate, supposedly to Earth, you were merely experiencing a doll of me with part of my soul attached. Meanwhile, I was here making all things necessary. To initiate my plan, however, I needed Envy, who could play me for however long I needed.

"So, I revived Envy, the homunculus, which cost me two arms. Once he was back, and I was his master and creator, I only waited for my clay doll to die and for you to find a way home, depressed and bedraggled. You came back within a year, which pleased me so. I sent Envy out to greet you, and you two became acquainted.

"Why all of this trickery? Why all of this bloodshed for a seemingly unapparent reason? The same reason it was twenty-one years ago, Brother. The same reason why I was in armor for six long years, tagging along after you, hoping that we would find help an all righteous way. The same exact reason that you have automail and that there was a homunculus named Sloth. The same reason we burned our house down. The same reason you sought for a teacher. The same reason you were willing to put me on the line for. And now, Brother, I am going to return the favor."

Al snapped and seemed as though he were fighting back tears. At the sound of the snap, Envy rose up behind me and pinned my arms behind my back, snapping the rough automail in two. I cried out as I heard a crack in my other arm and Al shouted, "Careful! Don't... hurt him."

Before I could register all that had happened, I was being dragged into a large room that I was all too familiar with. It was a large bright room, the room where Al and I had done the quick exchange of a life for a life. But, was it really a life for a life? I thought I saw Rose dancing about in a long white dress, but blinked and it vanished.

I looked about and saw Al standing behind a pillar like a scared little boy, who had just been smacked about. His face was grim and quite pale. He blinked quickly. His eyes darted about. Did he really want this path? Is this what he had really chosen?

Straightening up, Al said, "Brother, please, activate the transmutation circle. Bring back Mother."

I spat at him.

"Edward, if you don't, half of Central will die. Envy has rigged a chain reaction of explosions going throughout the city. It's your choice. I will release you, if you wish. But then you will be responsible for thousands of lives."

"You... you... I'm going to kill you!"

I ripped myself from Envy's grip and lunged at Al, fully intending on killing him. I drew my sword with my left hand and slashed wildly. Al backed away, ducking and dodging, escaping with minor wounds. Envy jumped between us and proceeded to strangle me. I dropped the sword and clawed at his vice grip.

"What about Winry, Brother?"

Envy released me and allowed a grace period of coughing and sputtering.

"Don't call me 'brother' again!"

"I can kill Winry, if you prefer."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I'm serious, Ed. Activate the circle. This is your last chance. Do it. Do it now!"

A hot tear slipped down my cheek. There was no way... this wasn't him... my little brother... I had given him everything... I created... a monster... Al...

----------------------------------------

Please review. More to come.

The suspense! Lemme know what you guys think of the twist! -


	12. Without Saying Goodbye

**Without Saying Goodbye**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I suppose I went a little overboard last chapter...

---------------------------------------------------

"I'll need it back," I said.

"Need what back?" Al scoffed.

"My arm. I need my other arm to draw the transmutation circle."

"You'll find it satisfactorily drawn out by myself."

I quickly glanced at my brother, who was occupying himself by studying his fingers. He took a long breath and exhaled rather dramatically. He seemed bored.

"I'll give you an hour to make a decision, Edward. No more, no less."

With that, he left the room, Envy positioning himself between me and the door. The Sin grinned menacingly and tsk-tsked my misfortune in a less than compassionate manner. Out of habit, I ruminated on escape options, which were plainly futile.

Then a thought struck me. I needn't escape the entirety of the tunnels. I only needed to reach the armory and light the fuse. This would ruin Al's plans, including the destruction of Central.

Envy was a devoted guard, not leaving his post, mocking the prisoner from a distance, but never commenting on the meek come-backs. He was perfectly suited for the job. And I was powerless to slip around him. I couldn't use alchemy quick enough, which was the only thing keeping me alive when fighting him in the first place. And I was too weak to fight him without (even with) a weapon. Furthermore, that door was the only conventional exit. If I tried creating a door with alchemy, the flashy light would be a problem. Which is why I was in a predicament. There was no way of escape.

Glaring at Envy, I cursed under my breath and he only snorted. He turned away his head, as though insulting me wasn't even worth his time.

For once, I couldn't do anything but sit and wait for whatever was brought before me. And what was I to do? Another human transmutation would mean another homunculus. Which would, in turn, create havoc for the people, not just in Central, but everywhere, killing, ravaging, destroying. On the other hand, a refusal would result in the loss of thousands of innocent lives. Not to mention Winry. And Al... I just couldn't get around the fact that my dear, beautiful, young, pure, brother... was evil...

That one thing fogged my mind up and boggled it, getting in the way of everything else. Even with my military training, I was not able to zone out of it for the time being. To me, this was worse than not having him. It made me stare blankly ahead and waste precious seconds. What was I to do? Al... Central... Al... or another homunculus? Al... and Winry... Al is evil...

I slammed my fists against the pillar I was leaning against. My teeth ground together. Envy shifted slightly, watching me with a malicious curiosity. His violet eyes assessed me, found the task at hand boring, and assumed his previous position.

Even though all seemed hopeless... even though all seemed lost... even though I was backed into a corner... there had to be a solution.

I straightened up and began pacing the polished stone floor, my scuffed German boots clicking. A plan began to take shape. It was still a little fuzzy, but I had figured most of it out. If it succeeded, I should be able to blow the underground network up. But first, a few things had to happen.

"Envy, I'm thirsty."

He arched an eyebrow and shouted back in a scratchy voice, "Me too, chibi."

I waited a few seconds before pressing him again. "I'm parched."

His answer was terse. "Shut-up"

"How about getting me some water."

"No."

"I'm so thirsty, though. I can feel my throat turning into sandpaper. I'm having trouble swallowing. Envy," I groaned. "Get me water."

"No."

"Envy?"

"No."

"Just a sip."

"No."

"I'm so thirsty."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But-"

"I said 'no'! Now be silenced."

After two minutes I said plainly, "I'm hungry."

"Don't even start," Envy snapped, glaring at me with disgust.

"Then get me food."

"No!"

"If you get me something to eat, I will be quiet. And a drink too."

He considered it for a second. "Very well. But you must be quiet!"

Coming towards me, he placed handcuffs gruffly over my wrists, my arms around the pillar like I was hugging it. Then, taking his own merry time, he waltzed out of the door way.

At the moment he was out of earshot, I quickly dug the cuffs into the pillar, ingraining a simple transmutation circle. Pressing my numb hands against it, I felt the warmth that only a successful transmutation brings. The cuffs went slack.

Quickly formulating my next step, I moved to the carefully completed human transmutation circle. With a few fast changes, I sabotaged it, and retrained it for a fire large enough to reach the arms storage. And to think that my evil brother was practically begging me to blow up his evil lair. Irony.

I replaced myself in the uncomfortable position on the pillar at just the moment Envy returned with some bread and water. What a good guard. Uncuffing me, I pretended to flop to the ground and rub my oh-so-sore wrists. Dropping the plate unceremoniously before me, he returned to his post, pleased to see me keeping my end of the deal.

What a good little guard.

-------------------

**Please review. More to come.**

Yay Edo! cheerleaders


End file.
